Lemony Medicine
by Ryan Amour-Sang
Summary: RATED M. Edward is a doctor and Bella is his Nurse assisant. They have both loved each other since High School but they've been to scared to admit it. When Bella finally feels ready, they get busy in The Surgery. *** this is a one off ***


**Lemony Medicine**

**This fan fiction is just a lemon I felt like writing. It's only going to have one chapter because it's a one off. So please enjoy it. Xx**

_BPOV_

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch. I've cleaned up the wound and you just need to keep it clean. It'll be absolutely fine." Edward assured his patient. I was a nurse who had been working with Edward for 2 years now. We knew each other in high school but we never spoke to each other much. We went through college and med school too. I took a different course to Edward though. I couldn't afford the scholarship for a Doctors Degree. I'd been secretly attracted to Edward ever since we first met, in freshman year at high school.

The patient left the room, leaving us alone.

"Nurse Bella, I don't have any more patients for another hour." He told me.

"Okay, well I've taken my lunch brake so I'm free to do any extra jobs or something."

"I don't know, I've taken my lunch brake too. So..." I stepped inwards to him.

"Well I know a job I could do."

"You do? What?" He looked at me knowing exactly what I meant. He threw himself onto me. Our lips were completely locked. I could feel his tongue trying to make its way into my mouth. I opened my lips for it to enter, his tongue was massaging mine and I started to rush my tongue into his mouth. We were sharing saliva for a long time, when he started to unbutton my uniform top. I broke our kiss and I unbuttoned his uniform too. When I saw his chiselled topless chest I felt a shiver rush through me.

All I had on my upper body was my white bra. I felt his warm hard hands knead my breasts. I started to run my hands downwards, I rubbed his bulge. I started to undo his doctor pants. He stepped out of them without saying a word. I felt another shiver fun through me when I saw his large penis through his Calvin Klein boxers.

"Its _your_ turn now." He unbuttoned my white nurse skirt and pulled it down to my ankles. He started touching and rubbing my crotch. He attempted to pull down my underwear. I grabbed his hands to stop him.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked, making my voice sound kinky.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Now it's _you_ turn." I grabbed his boxers and pulled them down slowly. I pulled them down so that I could see his pubic hair. I brushed my finger tips through his curly hairs. "Do you like that?"

"Mmm Hmm." He groaned. I pulled his shorts down lower, so I could see his full grown erect penis. He stepped over his boxers and shoved his cock into my mouth. The feeling of his full grown hard penis in my mouth was the most erotic feeling ever. I could feel it pulse as he had an orgasm.

"Okay Nurse Bella. Are you ready for your go?" I nodded biting my lip. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed my ass cheeks. He then pulled down my underwear and I stepped out of them, he started to lick my vagina tenderly. "Nurse Bella If you could please get on the hospital bed. I lay down on the bed and he pulled out the leg rests. I put my legs onto them comfortably, and he leaned in to suck on my fanny again.

"URGH, Uhhhhh." I groaned. "Suck my clit Doctor."

"What's the magic word Nurse Bella?"

"PLEASE, PLEASE!" I couldn't stop myself from screaming, his touch was just so nice. His lips wrapped around my clitoris and I felt him suck intensely. It was so good, he gave me the best orgasm I'd ever had.

He stepped in closer and he slowly and sensually fingered my tight vagina. I could feel the muscles tense every time his two fingers went in. He then took his finger out from my muff, and went over the draw. He took out a condom packet and applied it along with some lubrication.

He let his penis enter smoothly, and he started off thrusting his penis in and out slowly. He used one of his index fingers to tickle my clit. I was constantly breathing heavily and I loved the feeling of my muscles tense during an orgasm.

He started to thrust faster and faster.

"AH!!! HARDER EDWARD, HARDER!!!" I wanted it so hard. It was so nice. His pulsing cock inside me was great.

"I'm about to cum Bella!" I could feel from his cock he was. He quickly took his penis from out of my vagina, and rolled off the condom.

"CUM ON ME EDWARD!" He wanked and I felt his glorious white semen, warm against the skin of my chest. "Oops, sorry Edward."

"Whats up?"

"I left a wet patch on your bed Doctor." I licked my lips and he smiled at me with a crooked smile.

**A/N Hi, I know it's only short. But it was only a one off. Don't expect this to carry on because it won't. Thanks so much for reading it.**

**Please leave nice comment/reviews. Add my story. Also try readin my other story 'Bring It On: Twilight Or Nothing'.**

**Xx **


End file.
